


进化论

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba





	进化论

罗罗诺亚索隆是那个男人养大的。

吃他做的饭，睡他铺的床，可不就算是那个男人养大的。

但那个男人并不是他爹，没有血缘关系，而且简直可以说他们两人是相看两生厌。

 

那个男人叫山治，是他爹的老婆。

 

男人是不可能生小孩的，所以他爹是在有了他之后才和山治在一起，带着个十五岁的拖油瓶，和一个男人同居。

没有人能接受自己的亲爹突然变成了个同性恋，但他爹是出了名的刺头儿，且不说索隆从小就不知道自己妈是谁，活到不惑之年依旧是离经叛道的代名词，说喜欢男人就喜欢男人，说同居就同居。

索隆和他爹的性格可以说是南辕北辙，他爹雷厉风行恣意潇洒，他从小就是个闷葫芦，对着竹刀的时间比对着人的时间都多。

糟老头子重浴爱河，他却在很长一段时间非常讨厌山治。花哨又浮夸，还是个喜欢糟老头子的基佬。

不过老树要开花，狗都挡不住。他还记得山治刚搬进来的第一天，卷眉毛的男人还假惺惺的对他堆出了个微笑。

山治进门的时候他不在家，回到家就看见年年落灰的餐桌上摆了一桌好菜。这位初来乍到的家庭成员是个厨子，围裙都没摘站在桌子旁，像极了新嫁娘。

索隆背着竹刀沉默的站在门口，一声不吭。他爹站在卷眉毛的男人背后朝他挤眉弄眼，就差手舞足蹈的把他按在凳子上说你敢不吃老子打死你。

十五岁的少年人还没有老成到内心能像表情一样波澜不惊，他爹一周前告诉他给他找了个后妈，一天前告诉他后妈是个男人，然后这位后妈就拎包入住了。

他该怎么反应？没有人教过他。

于是他沉默着坐下，匆匆扒了两口饭，直接回了房间。

看都没看山治一眼。

这就是他们恶劣关系的开端，那天后来他爹怎么圆的场他也不知道，反正从那之后山治就一副已经看穿了他本性的样子，对他再没有好脸色。

实际上山治压根就不像第一次见面时装出来的那副温柔样子，脾气暴躁而且满口脏话，简直和他那个不修边幅的爹天作之合。

他和山治经常打架，出人意料的是这个基佬竟然还有点身手，家里有时会被砸的一片狼藉，山治就会气得要死停下来不准他继续动手。

索隆就冷笑的问他是不是这个家里的女主人，然后看着山治气到脸色发青。

他爹在场的时候就不会让事情发展成这样，而是会在他们动手之前就给索隆来上两下让他滚蛋，然后强行把山治抱在怀里小声说些安慰的话。

山治比他爹小了十岁，糟老头子哄男人着实是一把好手。

索隆看着这个嫁进他们家的基佬简直没一处顺眼。讲究的西装，一丝不苟的头发，山治住进他们家之后，连三支牙刷都得摆向一个方向，将麻烦两个字表现得淋漓尽致，刚巧索隆最讨厌的就是麻烦。

所以他们的关系一直都没有好转，倒不如说每天都会新增加一条吵架的理由。

直到半年过去，他老爹半夜踢开他的房门（山治住进他家之后，这个家里就只有索隆一个人会用手来开关门了）跟他彻夜长谈了一番。

糟老头子说他和山治谈了两年恋爱了，是他穷追猛打纠缠人家的。

说他和山治第一次见面，说一见钟情，说日久见人心。

说他漂亮的金发蓝眼，说他别扭的关心，说他的坚强，说他的浪漫。

索隆没怎么搭话。

他不瞎，看得到。看得到家里每天一尘不染是谁的辛苦，看得到他老爹加班回来是谁煮的夜宵，看得到有人刀子嘴豆腐心把他们爷俩凑合过的日子打理出滋味。

最后他老爹郑重其事的跟他说我是真的爱他。

那我妈呢？索隆在心里问。那我妈呢？

但他知道这个问题不会有回答。

 

 

四年后糟老头子突然被查出肺癌，只挺了三个月。

葬礼上索隆穿着黑西服守在灵枢旁，山治就像每一个来祭奠的普通旧友一样坐在一边。哪有男人给别人做老婆的，未亡人三个字他都配不上。

葬礼之后山治也一直没从他们家里搬出去，索隆就当他是空气。

那年他19，山治29。

他上大学，就住在家里，为了方便去耕四郎的道场练剑。

吃山治做的饭，睡山治铺的床，他们的关系一如既往的烂，从山治大包小包进了他们家门，到整个家里就剩他们两个人，四年时间，他们几乎就没说过一句好话。

直到有一天他把山治给睡了。

大逆不道。

要让他爹知道会把他活活打死。

严格来说那并不能说是他把山治给睡了，而是一场半推半就的半强暴。

他爹葬礼那几天，山治一个人穿着黑西装，别着白菊坐在角落，硬生生让人看出几分可怜。在角落偷偷为背德的爱人守灵的未亡人，索隆知道那几天山治的眼睛也是一分钟都没闭过，葬礼结束之后蓝色的眼睛眼眶通红，不知道是哭的还是熬的。

那三天他也许粒米未进，因为他好像一下子瘦了很多，除了通红的眼睛，就是惨白的脸，起身走两步好像就要昏倒过去。

他知道这个基佬深爱他的父亲，不论他把山治气成什么样，只要糟老头子抱抱他，他又会心甘情愿的给索隆准备第二天的早饭。

是从什么时候开始，觉得这个男人很可爱的呢。

是赌气的时候不自觉抿紧的嘴唇，还是做饭的时候柔软的围裙系带？

不知道。

索隆不知道，没有人知道。

他爹还在的最后的一年，还没有查出癌症的时候，他对山治的恶劣态度与日俱增。

他不能觉得这个男人很可爱，因为这个男人是他爹的情人。

但这个该死的，勾人的卷眉毛，是他自己要闯进他的世界里来的。是山治自己要记住他的喜好，他的生日，是山治自作主张渗入进他的生活里，让他的被子，衣服，连每一根头发丝都是山治的气味。

不知所措。

他痛恨自己的感情，也痛恨让自己产生感情的山治。

这个男人为什么要细心到注意到他手上的每一道伤口，为什么总能猜中他的心思刚巧在茶杯里加上一勺蜂蜜或者两片柠檬，为什么他的便当总会丰盛到全校出名，为什么要在暴雨天出门接他回家。

为什么要有一双漂亮修长的手，为什么总要穿勾勒身形的白衬衫，为什么眼睛那么蓝。

他张扬又明媚，坦然且真挚。他的温暖和关怀甚至可以无微不至的照顾到买一赠一的索隆。

这份感情从被发觉的时候就已经注定了要被抹杀的结局。

但它一直没死。 

它活在山治偷偷的牵糟老头子的手的时候，活在山治等糟老头子下班在沙发上睡着的时候，活在糟老头子的灵堂里，山治失魂落魄的时候。

索隆从没好好叫过山治的名字，但老头子很喜欢这个干脆利落的发音，每次他叫山治的时候就像百转千回，又像绕指柔肠。

山治，山治。

索隆轻声说。

 

 

十九岁到二十一岁，这是非常漫长的两年。

他开始全国各地的参加比赛，房间里添了一堆旅行用的分装袋，本以为像这样的分别能够让他放下心中那些不切实际的幻想，或者能够找到他的灵魂伴侣那就更好了。

但是事与愿违。

每一次他大包小包的进家门的那一刻，他都清楚的感觉到自己走在撒旦的独木桥上。

天知道他有多期待每一段小别之后再见到那个金发的男人。

他会在家里给他做饭，只给他一个人做饭，无论几点都会等到他回来，然后说上几句不那么好听的蠢话。

像极了新嫁娘。

他离开山治的每一天都在思念他——很奇妙，那个男人好像有一种由内而外的烟火味道，那双像拥有魔法的双手做出的菜肴，每一粒米饭都是真实的生活。他只是站在那里就好像带来了鲜活的，美妙的气息。

当他们两个人待在家里的时候，山治总是会指使他去做一些家务事。比如山治擦窗户的时候，就会让他去拖地。

金发的男人背对着他，半弯着腰对窗户呵气，浑然不知背后来自情人的儿子的贪婪目光。

 

 

索隆真的试过。

他在剑道上一向很有悟性，在自我控制这方面可以说是远超同龄人。

但他做不到。

山治就像一把利刃，能抽刀断水，能穿云破雾。他只是勾一勾手指，就让索隆溃不成军。

于是他们之间发生了那件事。

刚巧锅铲掉到了地上，刚巧两人一起伸手去捡。那张脸几乎近在咫尺。

在索隆反应过来之前他就已经吻了上去。

山治当然拒绝了他，但他被年轻人死死的抱在怀里，鲁莽的吮吸他的嘴唇。有一瞬间索隆真切的感觉到这个男人愤怒到想杀了他。

但不该发生的还是发生了。

索隆贴着他的嘴唇叫他的名字，山治。

也许是年轻人深情的样子和过世的情人如出一辙，山治竟然勉强默许了这场求欢，也许他并不十分情愿，但他并没有再把索隆推开。

他梦寐以求的男人被按在桌面上，衬衫推上胸口，粉红色的围裙欲盖弥彰的吊在脖子上，下半身一丝不挂。就和他幻想过的一模一样。

不怎么愉快但十分尽兴的在厨房胡搞了一场，山治把头埋在手臂里趴在桌上不肯回头看他，他爹的情人屁股里流出他的精液，索隆拉开山治衬衫的后领，在脖子上轻轻的咬了一口。

二十一岁的索隆已经和山治差不多高了，甚至还要更加强壮一些，冷静下来的青年沉默的帮山治把裤子提上去，要扣衬衣的扣子的时候手却被打开了，山治背对着他自己把衣服穿好，即使他们都知道刚刚发生了什么。

“……这件事不要再提了，”山治突然说，“就当什么都没发生过。”

刚刚整个做爱的过程中他都一声不吭，除了男人粗重的喘气，就只有索隆在高潮的时候没有控制住的声音，这会打破沉默才发现他山治的声音哑的好像要烧起来。

“不。”山治听见男人坚定的声音，刚刚死死掐着他的腰的手再一次抱住他，从来只知道和他对着干的嘴唇狂乱的贴上来，粗糙的舌面舔过他的嘴唇，还想要伸进他嘴里和他亲吻交缠。

 

 

那一次之后，山治直接收拾了东西要搬走。索隆从道场回来就看见客厅里两个整整齐齐的行李箱，山治正从主卧里走出来，手里还提了一个提包，两个人站在客厅里都有些发怔。

山治没想到他回来的这么早，索隆也没想到他说走就走。

他们几乎吵起来，比以往的每一次都严重，山治气到脸都通红，牙齿咬着烟硬是没好意思说出昨天他做的禽兽事来，索隆也气，凭什么你说来就来说走就走，两个人像两头被激怒的豹子，几乎到了口不择言的地步。

直到山治脸色一变跑进厕所开始吐，索隆才发现他那通红的脸不是气的，是烧的。

那次也就理所当然的没走成，发烧到38度的山治直接被按在了床上强行睡觉，醒来之后两个人尽量心平气和的谈了一次。

索隆把脑子里过了八百遍的说辞一句一句吐出来，面容刚毅的男人像落败的雄师，低声下气的坐在他床边发誓再也不会做出这样的事情。

山治也想不通事情怎么会变成这样，索隆对他而言从来都是一个孩子，是他爱人的孩子。即使发了一通脾气，但心里依旧清楚，那天的事情之所以会顺利发生，不过是因为他的默许罢了。

是因为青年和他的父亲太像了吗？在过去的那么多个寂寞的夜晚，只能抱着偷偷留下的爱人的衣服闷在被子里沉浸在自己的欲望中，是因为这样所以才让青年为所欲为的吗。

但索隆和他的爱人并不像。索隆不会装傻充愣的哄他开心，也不会细心体贴的陪伴，和他的爱人相比，这个儿子简直木讷的像个和尚。

山治看着青年，一时间不知所措。

最后还是留下来了，说着什么冠冕堂皇的你爸让我照顾你，心里却好像一团乱麻里藏着锦针，一下一下的要扎穿那些不敢说出口的东西。

留下来了之后也当然回不到从前了，当时承诺的好好的，转过头绿头发的青年就要把他抱在怀里亲个十分钟才好。

山治推他，他就说只是亲一下，绝不做多余的事。

又说真的只亲一下，你让我亲一下吧。

倒像是亲不着还委屈着他了。

于是有了第一次，就有第二次，第三次，无数次。

每一次索隆都像那样狡猾的，可怜的说只亲一下，山治早知道这是他的阴谋，但却根本拒绝不了这个期待与痴迷的眼神。

最开始只是轻轻的贴一下嘴唇，慢慢的变成舌吻，年轻人勃起的阴茎直挺挺的戳在他的大腿上，几乎让他站立不稳。

一边是死去的爱人，一边是难以抗拒的诱惑——他真的对索隆不为所动吗，恐怕也不是的吧。

他和青年有着非比寻常的默契，即使相互讨厌也不得不承认这一点。他们骨子里有些一样的东西，是从灵魂就开始要纠缠不清的。

年轻人难以启齿的情感，不动声色的关心还有溢于言表的迷恋，被那双强壮用力的双臂抱在怀里的感觉，阴茎插进他的身体里硬的好像要把整个人贯穿——他有四年没有得到过这个了，每一个难以忍受的夜晚都只能靠床头柜里冷冰冰的玩具，但假阴茎不会把他勒在怀里，不会咬他的耳朵，不会发出性感的声音。

他们的吻开始出现在沙发上，花洒下，车里，每一个暧昧的场景。青年滚烫的手迫不及待的抚摸他的后背和脸颊再恋恋不舍的放开，深色的眼睛好像要将人吸进那个漩涡。

“别想他了，想我吧。”

有一天青年这样对他说，山治落荒而逃，当天晚上就作了一场颠鸾倒凤的春梦，他就像个不知羞耻的荡妇一样骑在索隆身上，快活的直打哆嗦。

半夜惊醒裤子都湿了，只好起床洗了个澡，然后直接去了索隆的房间。

没有开灯，他不愿意开灯，好像在夜里就能偷偷摸摸的不被撞破与旧情人的亲生儿子的混乱迷情当中。

索隆就像第一次在厨房里那样亲他，把他的舌头含在嘴里，两个人关上门像在偷情。

索隆摸黑脱他的衣服，从嘴角一直舔到肚脐，再分开他的腿，热烘烘的气息喷在他的腿间。

年轻人并没什么经验，但手指往后面一插就能感觉到里面的柔软湿润，这是自己准备过了送上门来的。

太久没有承受过激烈的情爱，厨房那一次很是把山治伤到了，这一次他自然是有备而来，但直到这时分开腿躺在男人身下了才想起这种行为是否有些过于放荡了。

索隆可管不了那么多，腥膻的气味是最好的催情剂，他从被子里爬出来压在山治身上，讨了个黏黏糊糊的吻就火急火燎的往里插。

太粗太烫了，山治的声音呜呜咽咽，迷迷糊糊的想着青年比他老子的还大。

这样近乎于偷情的念头从脑子里一闪而过，山治都不敢细想，整个人就又敏感了一个度。

又给老子当老婆，还给儿子当情人。明明是个男人，却接连上了父子两个的床。

山治咬着索隆的嘴唇说疼，然后更加热情的吮吻上去，生怕自己心里头那些见不得人的念头给人发现了。

喊疼也不会被放过的，索隆就像憋了二十年的猛兽一样几乎要将他操个对穿，润滑剂在那个地方被操的挤出来流到屁股上，好像自己身体里流出来的水。

青年一边操他，两只手还猥亵的揉捏他的胸和屁股，低声问他他是谁。

久违的被填满的快乐几乎让山治爽到跟不上节奏，这时问他什么他都会答，脱口而出一句索隆——虽然没有开灯，但依旧能在夜里看清楚这头奇怪的缕头发，独一无二的脸，小他十岁的青年。

“我和他，哪个更好？”索隆又问。

山治直到他在问谁，问他的旧情人，索隆的亲爹。他们两个偷偷摸摸的搞上了，索隆还要刻意提醒他他到底是谁的情人，实在是过分。

山治扭着头不肯答话，索隆就使劲操他，撩起一条腿，两个囊袋都发狠的拍在他的屁股上，整个那一处都被操的通红，里面还没来得及放松就又被强操开，快感强烈到山治一点都咬不住浪荡的叫床声。

太过头了，他很久没做过爱，很久没有感受过这个了。

索隆像在引诱他似的又问了一遍：“我和他，哪个更好？”

山治爽的手指头都挠进索隆的肩膀里，艳红的舌头动了动又用牙齿咬住嘴唇，满头金发都被汗湿，绯红的脸简直像个饥渴多年终于被喂饱的妓女。

“你……”他已经完全不晓得自己在说什么了，“你更好，啊……太硬了，我，嗯，我要到了！索隆！”

肖想已久的男人在自己怀里被操到高潮，嘴里还叫着自己的名字，简直像一记重拳捶的索隆晕头转向，他捞起山治的后腰捅到最深，明知道身下的男人正在经历高潮，仍然不管不顾的继续抽插，山治几乎是在尖叫了，高潮中还不被放过，硬生生延长高潮，直到青年射进他的身体里，快要把他杀死的快感才终于停歇了下来。

两个人之间是汗液和精液，仍然黏糊糊的抱在一起。

索隆找到他的嘴唇再一次亲了上去，山治的身体还在颤抖，眼眶发红好像有眼泪落下来。

“别再想他了，”索隆轻声说，“我也会对你很好的。”

山治骂他小王八蛋，于是索隆又把他操了一遍。

最后床上已经完全不能睡人了，索隆就抱着山治去主卧的床上。

他曾经和另一个男人躺在这张床上，山治动了动脖子让索隆的手臂不要压着自己的头发，现在枕边人却换成了旧情人的儿子。

那就等到死后再浸猪笼吧，他和这个年轻人还会有很多很多年的路要一起走下去。

 

 

end


End file.
